mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Empire Bay Triads
The Empire Bay Triads are a criminal organization in Empire Bay that appear in Mafia II. History Background Also referred to as "The Tongs", the Triads are an underground secret society and the Chinese equivalent to the Mafia. Their territory is Chinatown, and the members are all of Chinese decent. They are led by Mr. Chu and his enforcer Mr. Wong. Drug Operation The Triads are involved in the import and sale of opium and heroin in Empire Bay. Looking to branch out beyond Chinatown, they agree to sell ten kilos of heroin to Henry Tomasino. Henry, along with Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro, meet with the Triads at the Sea Gift Fishing Co. and purchase the product. As they are leaving the warehouse they're approached by a group of unknown men disguised as police officers, who attempt to take the drugs from them. A gunfight ensues and the three manage to take them out and escape with the heroin. Killing the Informant Shortly after the sale to Tomasino, Mr. Wong discovers through a contact that Henry is an informant for the Federal Bureau of Narcotics and that he's passed them information about the heroin deal. As a result he orders his men to kill Tomasino. They track him to Lincoln Park where four men attack him with meat cleavers. This is witnessed by Vito and Joe, who immediately open fire on the Triads. The two manage to stop the attack, but Henry dies of his wounds. Attack at the Red Dragon After the attack on Henry at Lincoln Park, Mr. Wong is followed to The Red Dragon restaurant by Vito and Joe, who immediately open fire on the Triad members inside. After all of his men in the building are killed, the two interrogate Mr. Wong on why he had Henry killed, where their money was, and if he was responsible for the attack at the warehouse after they purchased the drugs. Wong explained that he had nothing to do with the attack at the warehouse and that he had Henry killed because he was an informant. He refuses to tell the two where their money is, stating that if he did he would be dead anyway. Vito and Joe refuse to believe what Wong said about Henry and in his anger Joe kills him. War with the Mafia As a result of the attack at the Red Dragon, which killed half of the Triads, Mr. Chu, the boss of the Triads, declares war on all Mafia families in Empire Bay in an attempt to find out which one was responsible. At first they suspect the Vinci Crime Family, but they eventually learn it was Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro who started it. To make matters worse, recent events have caused the Feds to step up their investigation into all Empire Bay criminal organizations and crime families. A meeting is arranged between Mr. Chu, Leo Galante, and Vito Scaletta to settle matters. They know Vito and Joe were behind the attack as revenge for Henry's death. Leo confirms that Henry was an informant and the Triads were justified in killing him, but because of Scaletta's connection with Galante, they agree that he will be allowed to live in exchange for killing Carlo Falcone, which will benefit both Frank Vinci and the Triads. The Betrayal of Jimmy The Triads also appear in the DLC The Betrayal of Jimmy, which is set in an alternate timeline of 1950s Empire Bay and not meant to be canon with the Mafia Series. In this timeline they are led by Eddie Fu and are at war with the Brodie Gang. Their fronts and operations are destroyed and Eddie Fu is killed by Jimmy on behalf of Tam Brodie, the leader of the gang. Members Mafia II *Mr. Chu (boss) *Zhe Yun Wong (enforcer, deceased) *Mr. Wu *Wu's Fighter The Betrayal of Jimmy *Eddie Fu (boss, deceased) Trivia *The logo of the organization is a red dragon, a symbol of power, strength, and good luck that is deeply rooted in Chinese culture and mythology. *Triad is one of many branches of Chinese transnational organized crime organizations. *Tong, in Chinese culture, means "hall" or "gathering place". In North America, it is a type of organization found among Chinese living in the United States and Canada. Gallery Mr Chu.png|Mr. Chu Zhe Yun Wong.jpg|Mr. Wong Zhe Yun Wong at Red Dragon.jpg|Mr. Wong at the Red Dragon Mr Wu.png|Mr. Wu Wu's Fighter.png|Prison fighter Triads 1.png|Triad member Triads 2.png|Triad member Triad Logo.png|Triad logo Category:Mafia II Category:Factions in Mafia II Category:Empire Bay Triads Category:Empire Bay